I Do
by Saxophone-Elf-for-Christ
Summary: Figwit travels to meet Erile Dawnery who is to wed one of his fellow elves. When they arrive at Rivendell he starts to grow close to her, though how close is too close? Is it enough to betray his fellow elf? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

            Hello!!! This is my second story!!!! So I am still new at this. I hope you enjoy! I will try to get some more written on Memories Forgotten. This is my second Figwit story to start although I do not have my other one typed up! I hope you enjoy. Any reviews, good, bad, helpful, or insulting, are welcome. Have fun!!!

**I Do?**

Ch. 1

Introduction 

            'Who exactly is it that we are meeting?'

            'Erile Dawnwry, she is an elf. She has been staying in Gondor for quite some time now. Lord Aragorn allowed her to barrow a horse and sent her on her way.'

            'Why is she coming? That is something that you said you would tell me when she arrived.'

            'She is not here yet.'

            'Well, practically she is. Should I not know before I meet her?'

             'I suppose. If you insist on knowing I shall tell you.' He took a deep breath, 'You are to be wedded.'

            'Excuse me!' the young elf almost fell off his horse. 'Wedded to her?'

            'Yes,' Figwit answered as he talked his horse into a trot.

            'Why was I not told of this before?' the elf exclaimed as he urged his horse to pick up speed.

            'It was to be a surprise.'

            'It worked. Dose she know?'

            'Yes. She was the one to bring it up. She asked for your hand.'

            'Oh! What house dose she come from? Mirkwood? Lothlórien?

            'Neither.'

            'What? Where is she from then?'

            'Across the sea. From a place called Bithrineal.'

            'Oh, this is great news!'

            Yes it is. Now lets us pick up speed, we need to meet her before sunset.'


	2. The Meeting

Hello! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Dose any one care to guess at who the elf that is getting married is? I bet that I already know have of your guesses. Any who, this next Ch. will explain most so I hope that you enjoy!

I Do?

Ch. 2

The Meeting 

            It was noon and through the treetops the sun beat down upon the two elvish riders. They still had another hour worth riding, if they spared their horses, before they came to meeting place.

            'We are late,' Figwit thought to himself. He hated being late. He urged his horse on.

            The young elf also picked up speed. The thought of his wife raced through his head. He could not believe this! What was he going to tell her? What would she look like? Would she like him? Would she be nice?

            His thoughts ran deep in his mind, too deep in fact for he did not realize that his leader had stopped suddenly in front of him. He pulled his horse quickly to a stop. 'What is the matter, why are we stopping?'

            'Shhhh!' Figwit held up his hand ordering silence. 'Listen!'

            He got off his horse and put his ear to the ground. 'Get off the road!' Figwit demanded standing up. 'Hide the horses!'

            'What do you hear?' the boy questioned.

            'Hoof beats. Heavy hoof beats. They sound unlike any from this land.'

            'Could it be a horse from Erile's land?'

            'Possibly, but I do not think that the horse would travel across the sea for that amount of time. Better to hide and it be her than it be and evil doer and us out in the open.' 

            The two hurried to get off the path and covered up. The gift of the Lothlórien cloth would help them as well, Figwit thought. He looked down the road once his body was not visible.

            Sure enough he could see a rider. The rider appeared to be a woman. Her horse was indeed from across the sea as the boy had suspected. It was unlike any he had ever seen. 'Look at this!' he whispered to the hidden elf beside him. The two looked in awe at the beautiful creature. One silver horn graced its majestic head. Its fur was white yet silver with a blue hew. It's large hoofs were a silver more pure than any Mithril the dwarfs had taken from the Earth. Its eyes burned with a wild blue flame.

            Its rider was as equally as beautiful, the two elves thought. Golden as the morning sun was her hair. Her face was as fair as that of Galadriel.

            She wore not a dress like most women. Instead she was dressed in silver mail as one from a battle. Nor did she like the norm. She straddled the horse like a man.

            No saddle or reign did her horse need. It responded only to a light touch of her hand and a whisper of her voice.

            'Indeed she must be of the elven royalty from across the seas,' Figwit thought. 'Never before have I seen any this beautiful.' He decided that it would be best if they stayed in hiding for the time being. He figured that it would startle her if they just stood up. And by the looks of her silver bow and hilt on her side, he thought this would not be the best of idea.

            Her horse stopped before the two. 'Come out,' her soft voice spike.

            The young elf looked over at Figwit questioning way. He nodded in agreement and stood up.

            'Why were you hiding?' she asked of them.

            'We expected no one on this road M' Lady,' Figwit stepped forward to answer. 

            'I would not be if my escort had arrived sooner. I am Erile Dawnwry, who are you?'

            'Then we are your escort.'

            'You are Larnidile?' she asked Figwit excitedly getting off her horse.

            'No, no, M' Lady, he laughed. 'My name is Figwit. You are looking for him,' he stepped aside for the boy, 'my son.'

            Ha! Take that all you Figwit lovers!!!! Mwhahahahaha! No, I'm joking! I'm a Figwit lover myself (ask Sticky and Color Guard! evil grin)! Any who, I hope that you liked and I hope that it made you want to read more! Cary on as soon as I finish! And please give me reviews, good or bad! Have a nice day, or night, and God bless!!!! 


	3. Help Me Lord Elrond, You're My Only Hope...

Olla! I'm amazed at how fast I am getting this story typed!!! I mean, I have had 10 chapters on Memories Forgotten done for forever and I only have 4 typed and posted!!! Go figure!! Any who! I hope that I have you on your seat and wanting more! Ha, ha, ha! Funny huh? Oh yeah, Musicgirl, your question about his love life will be reveled later on so don't worry, and I don't remember your other question. Ooops! Sorry Sticky!!! Any ways, enjoy!!!! (The title, only Star Wars fans will recall Princess Laya's words to 

Obi-Wan!!!!!)

I Do?

Ch. 3

Help Me Lord Elrond, You're My Only Hope!

            'This is Larnidile, Figwit's son? He is to be my husband?' she looked at him with surprise.

            'Yes, it is an honor to meet you, M' Lady,' stepped forward to kiss her pearl hand.

            'The pleasure is all mine,' she smiled a smile brighter than the stars. Then her face turned gray and grim. 'But I am in a great urgency; I need to speak to your king Lord Elrond immediately!'

            Father and son were taken aback by her mood change. Figwit expected a moment of happiness and joy for his son and soon to be daughter-in-law. As did Larnidile.

            'What rushes you Lady Erile?' Figwit questioned.

            'My father, the king of Bithrineal, is in great need of your king's armies. Our country is under attack. I also need help, for now the attackers know that I am here and have crossed the sea looking for me. Some have tried to attack me on the way. We must get to your king!'

            Figwit rushed to get the horses back onto the road. 'How tired is your stead?' he questioned. As if to answer the majestic beast reared onto its hind legs.

            'Not al all,' she smiled as she jumped upon the beast's back and patted its neck.

            'Well then, let us go.' With that Figwti and Larnidile leaped upon their horses and were off.

            Figwit lead the way though he could fill the agony of Erile's horse. He could tell that the horse longed to run faster. To be the leader. Figwit and Larnidile were just slowing it down. 

            Dust and rock were thrown up from the dirt road as rider upon horse sped down the trail to Rivendell.

            Soon the scenery changed. The visible path ended and only the path in Figwit's head remained. They paused for a short break, only to allow their horses to regain their breath. 'Stay close, there is no path from here until Rivendell,' Figwit informed Erile. Once again they returned to their seats upon their horses. Figwit urged his horse on and they plunged into the dense forest.

            They weaved in and out through trees. Animals stopped all around to look at the horn creature as it went by. Once the riders had passed murmurs could be heard form the birds and squirrels. 'It is he, from across the sea.'

            For nearly an hour they did their dance in and out of the trees until at last a waterfall could be heard. The forest opened to the view of the great elven city Rivendell.

            At last they reached the entrance to the city. 'Board the horses!' Figwit ordered his son as he jumped off his ride.

            'But father!' the elf started to protest.

            'Just do as I say! We cannot wait for the escorts to arrive!' he demanded more sternly.

            'Let me take her to Elrond!'

            'This concerns the army; I must talk to him,'

            'I cannot wait to talk to you again, Larnidile. But now that you take my horse I must tell you, his name is Isilcú,' Erile said quickly, getting off her horse. She then whispered something in to the beast's ear. 'He will follow you. But be kind to him.'

            Larnidile nodded. He then took his father and his own horse's reign in defeat and led them away. Isilcú followed him reluctantly for he did not like being away from Erile. 

            'Follow me!' Figwit raced down the hallway with the girl close on his hills.

            Elves stepped quickly out of their way. Some stared at eh girl. Others stared at the usually calm Figwit that was in such a hurry.

            Finally he rushed through gigantic wooden doors. They came into a large, pillared room. All was quiet except for a figure on the far end singing.

            Figwit rushed up to him. 'M' Lord!' he said. 'M' Lord, we bring urgent news!'

            'Go on,' the elf answered.

            'Lady Erile's kingdom is under attack and now they have crossed the seas in search for her!'

            'Really?!' his face twisted into concern.

            'Yes, Your Majesty,' Erile stepped forward and bowed, 'Sir, when I left my kingdom we had received word that war was at hand, Shortly after I arrived in Gondor I received word from my father. The Carmîrians attacked our kingdom. They are now in search of me.'

            'Why would they be coming for me?' Figwit interrupted. 'If you do not mind my asking, why waist all that time just to find you. They could already have siege over the city in the time that it would take.'

            She laughed, 'You see, I am partly the cause of this war.'

            'What do you mean?' Elrond questioned.

            'Well, Alcarinul, the prince of the Carmîrians, asked for my hand in marriage, but I refused, He would not except my first answer and continued to write and send messages for several years. Towards the end he even tried to bribe my father, we have not herd from him since,'

            'Well M' Lady, I can assure you that you will be protected here. Bu tone thing, according to our culture, if the bride is from another elvish city they are not allowed to see one another, after the first meeting until their wedding day.'

            'But Sir, they barley spoke the first time,' Figwit started.

            'Figwit those are our rules. I hope you can look over it, M' Lady.'

            'I can.'

            'I shall put you under the protection of our highest guard.'

            'Thank you, Lord,' she bowed low. 

            'Figwit, step forward.'

            'Yes, My Lord,' he said still mad at him.

            'Do you care to do this?'

            'No, I would be honored.'

            'So be it.'

So, did you like it? Do you think that it is good? Are you getting into it? Do you wish to keep reading it? I hope that you did like it and I do wish that you would read on. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Tell me where I need to work on it and yes; I do go on to explain the whole love thing. I promise!   


	4. Concerning Horses

Hello friends!!! I did not have time to read any reviews that you might have given me I just started this one right after I finished #3. Any who, this is not the answer chapter but I promise that it is coming up. You just have to read on. Any who, enjoy.

I Do?

Ch. 4

Concerning Horses

            'After I show you your room, do you wish for me to show you around our city?' Figwit asked Erile as they walked back through the great wooden doors.

            'That would be wonderful, though I wish to see my friend, Isilcú, above all,' she pleaded. Figwit could tell that she dearly loved the beast.

            'Where did he come from? I thought that Aragorn was to supply you with a horse.'

            'He was, originally. Though when my father heard that war was on the rise he bid me to take Isilcú along, I was delighted for he would not agree to it before.

            'Isilcú is my dear friend. None could replace him,' she smiled at the thought of him.

            Figwit was silent as the two walked toward the stables. Finally he spoke up, 'I ask you this, what is he, for he is unlike any horse we have here.'

            Erile laughed at the confused look upon his face. 'In common tongue we call his kind the Unicorns. Though, in our language we call them the Dil Rokko.'

            'Are these steeds kin to the horse?'

            'We do not know, only those learned of the accent lore still remember.'

            'Isilcú is very beautiful indeed, are there many of his kind in your land?'

            'Yes, they roam like the deer of the woods. It is magnificent to happen upon a herd. They speak in a language of their own. The young ones are as our children, running and chasing one another. It is wonderful!'

             Figwit watched as all the pain and stress was lifted from her. She looked years younger and even more beautiful, if that was at all possible.

            They arrived at the stable after a long walk in silence. After their talk at the beginning of the walk they both had kept quiet.

            Two stable men stood at the on duty at the entrance. As Figwit and the lady neared they opened the doors. One spoke to Figwit before he entered.

            'Mān ré gon! Na hi ien i nil Larnidile?'

            'Yes, hi na híril Erile ello Bithrineal o thrad i gear.'

            'Good day, M' Lady. I hope that you can forgive us for not speaking in the common tongue, I forget that the elves from across the sea do not speak the same as we,' he said bowing low.

            'Im ore ú,' she said slowly pronouncing each syllable slowly.

            'You speak it too!' he laughed.

            'My father taught me some but I am not as fluent in it as you.'

            'You are doing well!' he praised her.

            'Indeed,' Figwit agreed.

            'Thank you.'

            The stable hand bowed low as the two entered. 'Mān ré!'

            They walked past many stable doors. Each was labeled with the name of the beast that was behind it. Hithion, Figwit's horse neighed as they walked closer. 'A! mellon! Lye nar linte. Aman non nolde le.' He opened the gate to pet him. The horse came forward and laid his head on the elf's shoulder.

            Erile smiled, and then turned to find her unicorn. She looked left and right in search of her horse. At the end of the barn a few stalls were kept for the non resident horses. There she found him.

            Isilcú whinnied; glad to see her. 'Hello,' she said. He rushed up to the door and pawed at it. She opened the door and he backed away to let her in. she stepped into the stable and closed the door behind her.

            Her saddle bags were laying, straddled over the rail to the stable. She walked over and began to dig through them. Isilcú nudged her in the back with his nose. 'Yes, yes, I'm getting your brush. Hold on,' she laughed. She felt the soft bristles hit her finger tips. 'Ah, her it is.'

            She pulled it out and walked over to Isilcú. His coat rippled as she ran the brush over the silver fur.

            Erile enjoyed brushing him. She loved the feel of his silken coat. She ran her hand over his flanks. Hair and dust floated up from the horse.

            'He is loosing his winter coat,' Figwit spoke from behind.

            Erile jumped for she had not heard him coming up from behind, 'Yes,' she turned around quickly. 'Do you wish to leave?' she questioned.

            'Only if you do M' Lady,' he answered. 'Are you going to want your saddle bags in your room?'

            'Yes, why?'

            He began to pick them up. 'Wait!' she stopped him. 'I need to put this back into the bag. 'I will carry thoughs.' She reached for her saddle bags that were now held by Figwit. Although he raised them above her head before she could grab them.

            'No, allow me, your highness.' Figwit bowed low.

            'Thank you,' she said doing a curtsy and them imitating a royal strut to the stable doors. 

Figwit smiled and shook his head as he watched her. He them continued on his way out the door.

I hope that it sorta cleared up the whole horse thing. I know that it was not the main thing on your mind though. Chapter after next is the one that explains everything. Once again, review, review, and review!!!!!!


End file.
